Renacer
by KakaIru
Summary: Lo bueno de la vida es que siempre da una segunda oportunidad. Y Lee está dispuesto a enseñarle a su renuente amigo que la vida es felicidad, aunque Gaara no quiera.- GaaLee- /Resumen sujeto a cambios/


**N/A:** _OMG! No sé por qué me meto en estas cosas D: ¿Por qué tengo que empezar algo nuevo cuando aún no he terminado lo demás? *shots herself* Bueno, mi única excusa es que... ¡es Navidad! (O,o?) Y bueno, esta va a ser una historia romántica (a mi estilo, ojo xD), con alguito de drama, y que trata, más que nada, de los renaceres (¡como dice el título!), porque hay varias, y muchas, formas de renacer._

_**GaaraxLee**_

* * *

**.: Renacer :.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1._**

Es dificíl cuidar de un corazón roto. Existen varias maneras, unas más sencillas que otras; pero de forma general, no es fácil hacerlo. Cuando tu corazón está destrozado, requiere tanto cuidado como una planta frágil. Hay que tener mucha precaución, o la flor puede morir.

-Ne, Lee, tienes que tener más precaución- riñó Tenten acercándose a él, ayudándolo a recostarse.

-Estoy bien- se defendió el pequeño pelinegro de escuálida figura mientras sonreía con suavidad. La verdad es que preferiría no tener que molestar a su amiga con todo eso, pero poco podía hacer al respecto.

-Acabas de salir de una operación muy importante, tienes que descansar- repitió la chica por centésima ocasión.

De forma maternal le acomodó las almohadas para que apoyara la espalda en ellas y le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Lee se sonrojó un poco ante tal muestra de afecto.

-Ne, Lee, voy a salir a buscar al doctor, ¿estarás bien tú solo?

-¡Vamos, Tenten!- exclamó el pelinegro con tono jovial- No soy un niño, creo que puedo ingeniármelas solo por un segundo sin tenerte chequeando que no me vaya a atragantar con mi propia lengua.

La chica soltó una breve carcajada. La verdad es que no podía negar el hecho de que estaba siendo un poco obsesiva con su amigo, pero es que le conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que Lee odiaba estar en cama y la experiencia le había vuelto cautelosa. Lo último que deseaba era que su amigo tuviera alguna complicación simplemente por no haber sido capaz de mantenerse quieto por un par de días.

No, definitivamente con Lee ninguna medida era excesiva.

-Entonces espérame aquí ¡y no te muevas!

-¡Está bien, Tenten-chan!- le despidió con un gesto enérgico, haciendo su famosa pose de "Chico Nice".

Cuando su amiga se hubo marchado, sin embargo, un largo y muy tendido suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Estaban a mitad de la Primavera, y a pesar de ser una de sus estaciones favoritas, no podía creer que en vez de estar disfrutando de su juventud como debiera ser, se encontrase en una camilla de hospital. Pensar en esto lo ponía un poco melancólico, y él odiaba estar así. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando no tenía más opción que aquella?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana de su habitación, por donde podía ver el hermoso color del atardecer, con el canto de los pájaros y el característico olor de las flores. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, y su pecho se llenó de emoción. Inspiró profundamente, saturando sus pulmones con el intenso aroma, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, una gigantesca sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

Con una nueva determinación se dispuso a bajar de la cama. "Sólo voy a asomarme a la ventana", se dijo mientras se colocaba las pantuflas que Tenten había dejado para él. Resultaba irónico, que le prohibiese estrictamente moverse de su camilla pero que le hubiese llevado unas pantuflas para cuando lo hiciera.

Sus pasos fueron temblorosos y un poco vacilantes, y con extrema frustración se dio cuenta de que lo que para cualquiera era una mera sencillez, para él resultaba una tarea casi titánica. Finalmente, cuando logró llegar a la ventana, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad impactante, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Además de eso, podía sentir en su rostro los erráticas palpitaciones de su corazón.

Se llevó una frágil mano al pecho y trató de calmarse.

Una parte de él se sintió rebelde. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple caminata, si es que podía ser llamada así, requiriera tan tremendo esfuerzo físico? Pero el otro lado de él, un poco más débil y menos optimista, no pudo sino sentir una honda tristeza al recordar que su vida, a partir de ese momento, no volvería a ser la misma.

"¡Pero no debo angustiarme por eso!", se repitió con entusiasmo. La vida era hermosa, y él tenía mucha suerte de aún poder disfrutarla. Poder contemplar, como en ese momento, las aves que alzaban el vuelo, las ardillas que trepaban por las ramas de los árboles, e incluso el poder maravillarse al ver los pétalos de las flores caer.

Era simplemente maravilloso, y renegar de su situación resultaba, para él, una sincera falta de agradecimiento.

-¡Yosh!- exclamó alzando el pulgar en dirección de algún expectador imaginario.

Con mirada soñadora contempló el jardín del hospital que justamente quedaba sobre su ventana. Con enfermeras, o paseando solos, observó a los otros pacientes. Algunos caminaban pausadamente, otros empujaban sus sillas de ruedas. Una niña llamó su atención. Era muy pequeña y desde su piso parecía una hormiguita. Debía poseer unos siete u ocho años (¡ah! ¡La edad de la juventud!). Llevaba un hermoso pañuelo rosa cubriedo su cabecita, pero portaba la sonrisa más hermosa y brillante que Lee hubiese podido ver nunca. Ella, con su espíritu alegre y su infantil curiosidad, le devolvió un poco al aliento que creía algo perdido.

Seguidamente sus ojos negros y grandes se pasearon por las fuentes, el verde pasto, los caminos pedregosos, hasta posarse en una figura en especial. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al mirarle fijamente, extrañado y fascinado al mismo tiempo.

"¡Qué hermoso!", pensó llevándose una mano a los labios, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

Lo primero que había captado su vista, de entre todo el marco con sus flores y sombras y rocas, había sido el cabello. Tenía un color de pelo que Lee no había visto antes en una persona, solamente en las revistas y la televisión. Poseía un increíble tono carmín, muy rojo y muy vibrante. Lee nunca había visto uno así, pero se le hizo impresionante, le provocaba unas increíbles ganas de perder sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras.

Pero entonces no sólo su pelo era hermoso. Cuando le vio alzar el rostro y contemplar las nubes de forma cansina, el corazón de Lee se detuvo por el más breve segundo.

Ese chico era la persona más linda que hubiese visto; lindo como los modelos y los maniquíes. Tenía la piel muy pálida, tanto que parecía brillar, y a pesar de no poder definir muy bien sus facciones, pudo notar una sombra negra muy intensa sobre sus ojos, y un tatuaje rojo sobre su frente. Era, allí con su ropa casual y su aire de poca importancia, un joven increíblemente apuesto que prácticamente le había robado la respiración.

-¡Ne, Lee-chan! ¿Qué te dije de levantarte de la cama?- la voz de Tenten le hizo voltear el rostro en dirección a la puerta, tan rápido que sus vértebras sonaron, un 'crack' detrás de otro.

-¡T-Tenten-chan!- soltó un agudo chillido ante la mirada inquisitiva de la chica.

Tan sólo una tercera risita le hizo reparar en la presencia de alguien más. Alguien que estaba parado justo detrás de Tenten y se llevaba una mano a los anteojos que portaba.

-Es bueno verte tan enérgico, Lee-kun- dijo con voz profunda aunque suave.

-¡Doctor Ishida!- exclamó Lee sonriendo adorablemente.

Se devolvió a su cama lo más rápido que su condición se lo permitió, lamentando a todo momento el que Tenten tuviera que auxiliarle a medio camino. Como si se tratara de su hermana mayor, la chica lo sentó en la cama, le retiró las pantuflas y extendió la sábana sobre sus piernas.

Todo eso lo vio el Dr. Ishida sin dejar de sonreír. La verdad sea dicha, estar con Lee siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Se debía, más que nada, a su enérgica personalidad y a aquel innato positivismo que le hacía ver el lado bueno de las cosas aún cuando no había uno.

-Muy bien, Lee-kun- dijo mientras se acercaba a su paciente y revisaba que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Además de la respiración un tanto acelerada, estaba muy bien-, tal parece que se acerca el gran día.

Los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron al escucharle decir esto.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó como si se tratara de un niño chiquito.

El doctor sonrió y asintió:- Así es, tal parece que tu recuperación es excelente, por lo que es posible que mañana mismo te demos el alta.

Al escuchar esto, Lee casi saltó de júbilo.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Tenten?- exclamó de felicidad, gesticulando en todas direcciones- ¡Mañana me darán el alta!

La chica mostró una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, aunque por dentro estuviese igual o más emocionada que él.

Por su parte, la suave y refrescante risa del médico volvió a invadir el cuarto.

-Vaya, Lee-kun, no sabía que estabas tan urgido de dejar el hospital- dijo haciendo breves anotaciones en el récord de su paciente-. Y yo que pensé que nos estabas tomando cariño.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron como un farol.

-¡N-No es por eso!- dijo infantilmente, sus cachetes inflados dándole una apariencia joven y tierna- Sí les tengo mucho cariño pero es que... de verdad detesto estar todo el día acostado.

-Comprendo, pero Lee-kun, es importante que sepas que debes permanecer en reposo, al menos por los próximos días- miró a su paciente fijamente, constatando que le estaba prestando la debida atención-. La operación que te hicimos es una cosa seria, y el proceso de prueba aún no termina.

-Lo sé- murmuró Lee entre dientes.

El médico asintió.

-Debes ser muy cuidadoso- explicó con extrema paciencia, como si le estuviese hablando a un bebé-. Por lo pronto, cero ejercicio y nada de correr o hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo pesado, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.

Pero, aunque aceptara tranquilamente, tanto para Tenten como para el propio doctor, era obvio que Lee no estaba disfrutando nada de eso; sin embargo nada de eso podía ser evitado pues era una parte sumamente importante si querían que la recuperación fuese completa. Además siempre existía la posibilidad de que su cuerpo rechazara el órgano nuevo y eso sí sería una tremenda lástima (en más de un sentido).

-Si necesitas ir a un lugar lejano, que alguien te lleve. Si tus libros son muy pesados, pide que te ayuden...

-¿Doctor?- interrumpió con el mayor recato posible.

-¿Sí?

-¿Todo esto es realmente necesario?- preguntó con tono dolido- Es decir, entiendo que no debo extenuarme, ¿pero de verdad tengo que ser tan inútil?

-Tan sólo quiero que te recuperes lo antes posible, Lee-chan- se permitió tratarle un poco más informal para tratar de borrar la expresión triste del más chico. Entonces, para mayor énfasis, añadió:-. Tengo que darte todas las indicaciones, porque no quiero volver a verte por aquí en los próximos diez años.

Esta vez fue Lee quien soltó una corta carcajada.

-Muy bien- continuó el doctor, satisfecho con haber logrado su cometido, el rostro de Lee brillante y emocionado (como siempre debía ser)-. Tan sólo queda que tomes tus medicinas. Es _importante_- recalcó especialmente- que no dejes de tomarlas ni un día, ¿comprendes?

-Ni un día, sí señor- repitió Lee con energía.

El doctor extendió la receta, la cual Lee tomó con suavidad. Por último le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos, como haría un padre a su hijo. Era algo a lo que Lee se había acostumbrado con el pasar del tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando veían su brillante pelo negro, la mayoría sentía el impulso de revolverlos, como si no pudieran sostener el hecho de que cada hebra se encontrara siempre en su perfecto sitio.

-Ahora lo único que queda es desearte suerte- dijo guiñándole un ojo-, y sabes que cualquier emergencia o cualquier cambio, no importa qué tan pequeño sea, debes llamarme. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso?

-Claro que sí- aceptó con gusto-. Muchas gracias, Ishida-san.

-No es nada- dijo el médico dirigiéndose a la salida-. Por ahora sólo descansa, Lee.

Tras despedirse brevemente de Tenten, los dejó a ambos dentro de la habitación.

La joven soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento sobre el suave colchón, todo el tiempo mirando a Lee a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que todo esté acabando...

Su voz no fue más que un susurro, pero Lee le escuchó perfectamente y fue capaz de comprender a lo que se refería. Para llegar a esa operación que le había salvado la vida habían tenido que franquear muchísimos problemas y tomar decisiones que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera habrían pensado. Pero finalmente, como un manto de alivio, las cosas parecían estar llegando a su justo final.

-Las cosas volverán a ser como antes- mencionó Tenten con ánimos renovados, pero al notar la falta de respuesta de su acompañante, preguntó, precupada:- ¿No estás contento, Lee? ¿Pasa algo?

El pelinegro tan sólo atinó a agachar el rostro, ocultando sus vivos ojos detrás de las hebras de su cabello.

-No es eso...- dijo tras un corto momento de silencio- Es sólo que...- volvió a suspirar y sonrió con tristeza. No quería ponerse mal, pero pensar en su futuro lo hacía deprimirse mucho.

-Lee- le insistió la chica acercándose a él y tomando su mano dulcemente, buscando reconfortarlo-, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

El chico asintió.

-Lo sé, es sólo que...- un sollozo le impidió continuar.

Un tanto alarmada, Tenten corrió a su lado y le abrazó fuertemente, acunándolo. Le acarició el rostro con sus delicadas manos, como si con esto pudiera cesar su llanto.

Un par de minutos después, cuando Lee se hubo calmado lo suficiente, ella se alejó un poco de él. Aún así su semblante de preocupación aún estaba presente. Adoptando un rol que no le concernía, la muchacha le besó la frente y le miró con aprehensión.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Lee por su súbito arranque emocional.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, Lee- aseguró Tenten de forma conciliadora.

-Es sólo que- continuó el joven-, pensaba en lo diferente que va a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante. Es como volver a nacer. No podré hacer las cosas que me gustan, y eso me deprime. Lo siento mucho.

Tan un sólo un abrazo de oso fue respuesta. Y Lee se dejó hacer, agradecido.

Tenten sabía, más que nadie, de todo lo que Lee debía abandonar por esa operación. El chico era sumamente activo, desde que era un niño pequeño. Su vida habían sido siempre los deportes, los cuales eran parte fundamental en su vida. Su materia favorita siempre había sido Educación Física e incluso la beca que había obtenido había sido gracias a su sobresaliente actuación en el Club de Deporte de su antigua escuela.

Ahora, sin embargo, todos esos días de jovialidad eran parte del pasado. Como el doctor había dicho, los deportes estaban betados para él y, mucho temía Tenten, esto era lo que lo estaba destrozando. Así que abrazándole como único consuelo, no pudo sino rezar a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Lee pudiera superarlo así como superaba cualquier contratiempo.

Después de todo... le tenía una tremenda fe a su amigo.

**XxXxX**

Al día siguiente Lee fue dado de alta del hospital; una semana después le admitieron de vuelta en la Universidad. Como mucho había temido, al no poder practicar ningún deporte ya no le habían necesitado en el club del que formaba parte, y la beca aún se la mantenían por lo delicado de su situación. Dentro de todo, Lee estuvo agradecido por ello, pero tantas cosas habían comenzado a afectarlo, y Tenten fue una de las primeras en notarlo,

Claro que de nada servía cuando, al intentar acercarse a su amigo, éste le decía que estaba bien, y sonreía ampliamente, a pesar de saber que no podría engañarla como hacía con el resto del mundo. Finalmente, dándose por vencida, Tenten había terminado por dejarle solo. Si Lee no quería hablar con ella en ese momento, lo respetaba. Ya cuando decidiera que necesitaba alguien con quien descargar su frustración, ella iba a estar allí para él.

Por lo pronto, Lee tan sólo se dedicó a mejorar su salud.

Al volver a clases, le habían sorprendido con una pequeña reunión. Sus mejores amigos estaban ahí, Naruto y Kiba y también Shino, ¡y hasta el vago de Shikamaru estaba presente! Por un momento, Lee olvidó todo lo que le aquejaba y simplemente disfrutó de la tarde.

-¡Oye, Cejotas!- gritó Naruto llamándole por ese mote que le había puesto durante su infancia. El hiperactivo rubio alzó ambos brazos al aire para que se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Lee una vez a su altura.

Por respuesta, el rubio le pasó un brazo al hombro, hablándole directamente al oído. Inmediatamente las mejillas de Lee se ruborizaron, avergonzado por la cercanía. Realmente Naruto no sabía nada del espacio personal, y Lee comenzaba a sospechar que encontraba una secreta alegría en ponerlo sumamente incómodo.

-¡Pues tenemos que celebrar como se debe!- exclamó con una sonrisa zorruna, e inmediatamente después Lee tuvo un mal presentimiento- Hay unas niñas que están interesadas en conocerte. Les dije que habías salido de una operación muy importante y están dispuestas a _cuidarte _como se debe, ¿entiendes?

Esto último lo dijo con tono seductor y pervertido, y ahí sí Lee supo que su cara debía estar roja como el tomate.

-E-Etto...- tartamudeó Lee con el corazón acelerado. Trató de buscar la forma más cortés de declinar la invitación- N-Naruto-kun, no creo que... ahm... yo...

La verdad es que Lee era uno de esos pocos chicos que podían ser llamados "chapados a la antigua". Con sus dieciocho años de edad no se había acostado con nadie y probablemente era el único virgen de su grupo de amigos. Pero es que, aunque costara creerlo, Lee era de los que pensaba que su primera vez debía ser especial.

-Ne, Naruto-kun, ¡deja al pobre chico en paz!- le riñó Sasuke.

Naruto soltó a su víctima y se lanzó a pelear con el recién llegado. El porqué Naruto y Sasuke no terminaban de aceptar que se gustaban y empezaban una relación formal, era algo que escapaba de la comprensión de todos sus conocidos. Ambos jóvenes se conocían prácticamente desde que tenían memoria, y desde la primaria habían estado compitiendo para saber quién era el mejor de ambos. Ahora, en la universidad, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que la especie de relación que tenían había cambiado, pero ninguno quería dar el paso. O más bien ninguno quería ser el primero en admitir que lo que sentían iba más allá que un simple deseo de superar al otro.

Viéndolos apuntarse a un concurso de bebidas, Lee sonrió con suavidad. A ellos se les habían sumado Kiba y Shino, y habían arrastrado al perezoso de Shikamaru, quien decía saber de antemano quien sería el ganador.

Tanta alegría, sin embargo, le hizo sentirse un tanto fuera de lugar. Llevándose una mano al pecho, decidió salir a buscar algo de aire.

Sin que nadie se percatara de su huida, Lee salió a caminar. A esa hora las calles parecían llenarse de gente. Le gustaba especialmente porque era muy difícil saber si era la tarde o era la noche, porque se encontraba en ese punto medio del día que se sentía como una especie de limbo. Mientras que aún perduraban los preciosos colores del atardecer, la noche empezaba a apoderarse del cielo, matizando y abarcando con sus tonos morados, azules y negros.

En la televisión habían dicho que iba a ser una noche despejada, no muy húmeda ni muy calurosa, y al alzar la vista al firmamento, Lee pudo contemplar los diminutos puntos luminosos que tachonaban el cielo. Sonriendo para sí mismo y sintiéndose calmado y agradecido, se preguntó si siempre sería así de hermoso...

**XxXxX**

Gaara caminó por las abarrotadas calles, a cada paso maldiciendo su suerte. Con ambas manos a buen resguardo dentro de sus bolsillos, apuró el paso. Si había algo que realmente detestara, esto eran los sitios abiertos llenos de gente. No iba con su taciturna personalidad, realmente, cuando los momentos más atesorados para él eran los que pasaba dentro de su habitación leyendo un libro o escuchando algo de música.

De hecho leer era uno de esos pocos placeres que se permitía. Con sus diecisiete años de edad era poseedor de una colección extraordinaria, más de doscientos ejemplares y alguna que otra edición única especial, además de viejos manuscritos originales que había conseguido mediante métodos de los cuales no estaba exactamente orgulloso. Muchas personas lo habían catalogado como "ratón de biblioteca", y a Gaara no podía importarle menos.

Las personas en general eran, al tope de su lista, lo que más le desagradaba. Por eso alejaba a todos los que intentaban acercarse a él. Rodeándose de un grueso e impenetrable muro de protección y desprecio hacia el resto de la humanidad, había alejado a cualquiera que tratara de ser su amigo o simplemente buscar conversación. Era algo de él que resultaba inexplicable, el odio visceral que sentía hacia los demás; y el hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase fuesen unos estúpidos decerebrados únicamente interesados en chicas y en alcohol no ayudaba mucho a cambiar la imagen que tenía de la sociedad.

Por eso, entre otras razones de índole un poco más personal, Gaara destestaba salir de su casa. Ahora entonces, ¿por qué se hallaba esa noche (¿o era tarde?) caminando por las calles, con el rostro congelado en una mueca furibunda y el ceño fruncido de pura molestia?

Ah, había sido por su (estúpido, como le llamaba) hermano mayor, a quien no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que tomar prestada su mochila, llevándose con ella su billetera, sus llaves y su celular. ¡Era simplemente estúpido! Gaara odiaba, detestaba con _pasión_ infinita que se entrometieran en sus cosas, que tomaran sus pertenencias (más aún sin pedir permiso, aunque de igual forma la respuesta hubiese sido un rotundo 'no'). Para colmo estaba helándose, porque era sumamente friolento, y había tenido que caminar desde la universidad porque nadie en su sano juicio le iba a prestar su teléfono a un chico con cara de maniático asesino.

Por supuesto, eso explicaba su mal humor, y la forma en que apretaba los puños y maldecía por lo bajo. Entonces, tras darse cuenta (horas atrás) de que nadie iba a ayudarlo, había empezado el recorrido de vuelta a casa. Se preguntaba entonces, ¿por qué demonios había decidido vivir en la zona más alejada de la ciudad? Estaba cansado, con un humor de perros, con _frío_, con sed, con hambre, y para colmo ni siquiera había podido comprar aquel ejemplar que había visto en su librería favorita (lo que le había hecho levantarse de la cama esa mañana, en realidad).

Así que, mascullando obscenidades y a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, alzó la mirada al cielo. Contempló la luna directamente. Maldita luna llena, ¿por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal cosa?

Fue cuando, al descender la mirada, sus ojos se fijaron en un joven que, como él, se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo pero, a diferencia suya, en lugar de mirar hacia el firmamento con rencor absoluto, lucía una pequeña sonrisa que a Gaara se le hizo indescifrable. No supo entonces porqué motivo, o cuál había sido la razón, pero aquel chico se le hizo un tanto... enigmático. Más que nada, ¿por qué alguien sonreiría de esa forma simplemente por contemplar las nubes?

Gaara nunca podría haber sonreído de ese modo. Demonios, él ni siquiera era de los que reía, no, aún peor, él era de los que no sonreía, es decir, ni siquiera _curvaba los labios_ por nada. Desde que tuviera memoria su rostro había sido esa máscara de seguridad perfecta, siempre inamovible, siempre dura y resistente, los labios siempre crispados porque detestaba todo lo concerniente a la alegría y el gozo ajenos.

Dentro de él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gaara sintió algo de celos. Celos hacia aquel semblante pacífico, como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación, como si la vida fuera perfecta (cuando Gaara sabía que no era así; la vida estaba _lejos_ de ser perfecta). Una terrible envidia de su despreocupación, de su libertad, su... felicidad.

Sí, había muchas cosas que Gaara odiaba con todo su corazón, pero había también otras que no podían sino atormentarlo, por lo mucho que las deseaba pero lo inalcanzable que eran. Aún cuando todo se le había dado, sin necesidad de pedirlo siquiera de pensarlo, había cosas que, por más que las necesitara, no estaban permitidas para él. O simplemente no había nacido para tenerlas. La felicidad era una de ellas, pero Gaara había aceptado desde temprana edad que nunca sabría como se sentía. Y estaba bien con eso, no era algo que le quitara el sueño ni mucho menos. Así como algunas personas nacen sin poder ver, sin un brazo o una pierna, él había aceptado haber nacido sin el don de la felicidad.

Pero esto no evitaba sentir algo de rencorosa envidia hacia aquellos que sí gozaban de ella.

Entonces, cuando pensó que no podía odiarlo más, a aquel joven que era tan libre, tan feliz, tan calmo, tan... (tan todo lo que no era él) _perfecto_, le miró. Así de simple. Tal vez por pura coincidencia, o porque se sintió observado o simplemente porque le provocó bajar la vista, pero le había visto.

Y Gaara sintió algo que no había sentido _nunca_. Su corazón parecía haber dado un vuelco, tal vez al sentirse descubierto, espiándole. Y lo peor de todo no fue su sorpresa, sino la sorpresa en el rostro _del otro_, cuando hizo algo que descolocó a Gaara por completo: se sonrojó.

Sintiéndose un intruso, un tonto sin remedio (¿qué hacía él, de todos modos, observando con tanta fascinación a otra persona?), dio media vuelta para marcharse. Tan sólo tuvo tiempo de dar un par de pasos cuando una voz alegre y un tanto aguda llamó por él.

-¡Espera!- escuchó al chico gritar.

Lo más extraño de todo eso, es que se detuvo.

.

.

.

**_Continuará._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Uff! No sé porqué siempre me cuesta escribir a Gaara, y cuando empiezo, puedo andar escribiendo babosadas toda la noche DX Es que amo a ese personaje (no tanto como a Lee, claro esta xD), y porque siempre adoro hacerlo más oscuro de lo que imagino en realidad es XD_

_Pero bueno, ya no más de mis tonteras *risas* gracias por leer!!!_


End file.
